character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Canon, The Universe)/Unbacked0
Summary of the Verse JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a popular manga from Shōnen Jump and later Ultra Jump. The series consists of eight Parts, Part 1: Phantom Blood, Part 2: Battle Tendency, Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable, Part 5: Golden Wind, Part 6: Stone Ocean, Part 7: Steel Ball Run and Part 8: JoJolion. Each part follows the journey of a member of the Joestar bloodline on their various journeys that take place across the multiple countries, multiple points in time and even multiple universes. Power of the Verse JoJo's Bizarre Adventure contains many weak characters in terms of sheer brute force with all of the high tier characters being Large Town Level (Which includes Powerful Stands, Powerful Hamon Warriors, Powerful Vampires and Pillar Men) with weaker characters ranging from Below Average Human Level to City Block Level (Fodder Vampires, Weak Hamon Users, Weaker Stands and most Stand Users). Aside from a few other characters that are City Level and even Island Level. The God Tiers of the verse are the characters that range between High Universe Level and High Multiverse Level+. In terms of speed feats, most of the characters fall into the MFTL speed since they are comparable to Silver Chariot which moved faster than a beam of light and blocked several beams of light at the same time. Characters from Part One and early Part Two are Hypersonic by comparing to Jonathan who reacted to a high-pressure water jet. * Hamon: Hamon is the power that the main character's of Parts 1 & 2 use. It is accomplished by breathing, which absorbs Hamon energy (Otherwise known as Life Energy) into their body and use that energy to attacks which travel into the opponent's body. It can be stored in living beings, water and metals. It can be used to nullify the regeneration of vampires. Hamon can be used to heal injuries as major as a broken neck and heal other beings. * Vampires: Vampires are the main villainous race of Part 1 & 2. They have supernatural strength, speed, durability, senses and regeneration. They have full control over their bodies to various effects, they can lower the bodily temperature to freeze their opponent's body, fire off liquid like a high-pressure water cannon from their eyes and can stick their flesh into others to control people. * Stands: From Part 3 onward every major character possess the ability to summon a being known as a Stand. Stands are the physical manifestation of the user's soul that the user fights with. Unless they are bound to a physical object (Such as a vehicle or the user themselves) these are always invisible to all Non-Stand users. Stands have a vast array of abilities such as several forms of Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping. ** Stands come in various forms, Close-Range Stands which are powerful but cannot move far from its user, Long-Range Stands which are weaker but can travel further from its user, Automatic Stands which can move as far as it wants from its user and any damage that the Stand takes the user doesn't take, however, the Stands are predictable in nature, Bound Stands which are bound to physical objects which means that anyone can see and interact with them but the user can use them as an actual weapon to protect themselves and are typically bigger than other Stands, Colony Stands which are a group of small Stands that look identical which are much weaker, however, the user takes less damage when one his harmed because of the fact there are multiple Stands, these can range from six to one hundred and Sentient Stands which are Stands that the user can control but also can think for themselves and can come up with plans that the user might not have thought of while protecting. Blogs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Terminology JoJo Town Level Justification JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Why JoJo is above Building Level JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Stand Stats Character Profiles Part 1: Phantom Blood Jonathan (Manga).jpg|link=Jonathan Joestar (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 REO Speedwagon.png|link=Robert E. O. Speedwagon (Canon)/Unbacked0 WillZeppeli.png|link=Will Anthonio Zeppeli (Canon)/Unbacked0 Dire.png|link=Dire (Canon)/Unbacked0 Straizo Part 1.png|link=Straizo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tonpetty.png|link=Tonpetty (Canon)/Unbacked0 Wang Chan.png|link=Wang Chan (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jack the Ripper (JJBA).png|link=Jack the Ripper (Canon, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)/Unbacked0 Bruford.png|link=Bruford (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tarkus.png|link=Tarkus (Canon)/Unbacked0 Dio Brando (Manga).png|link=Dio Brando (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Part 2: Battle Tendency Joseph.jpg|link=Joseph Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ceaser Zeppeli.png|link=Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (Canon)/Unbacked0 Lisa Lisa.jpg|link=Lisa Lisa (Canon)/Unbacked0 Cyborg Stroheim.png|link=Rudol Von Stroheim (Canon)/Unbacked0 Straizo Part 2.png|link=Straizo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Santana.png|link=Santana (Canon)/Unbacked0 Wamuu.jpg|link=Wamuu (Canon)/Unbacked0 Esidisi.png|link=Esidisi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kars.png|link=Kars (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Jotaro (Part 3).png|link=Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Old Joseph.png|link=Joseph Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0 Avdol.png|link=Muhammad Avdol (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kakyoin.png|link=Noriaki Kakyoin (Canon)/Unbacked0 Polnareff.jpg|link=Jean Pierre Polnareff (Canon)/Unbacked0 Iggy.png|link=Iggy (Canon)/Unbacked0 Grey Fly.png|link=Grey Fly (Canon)/Unbacked0 Cpt Dragon.png|link=Impostor Captain Tennille (Canon)/Unbacked0 ForeverManga.png|link=Forever (Canon)/Unbacked0 Devo infobox.png|link=Devo the Cursed (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rubber Soul.png|link=Rubber Soul (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hol Horse.jpg|link=Hol Horse (Canon)/Unbacked0 J. Geil.png|link=J. Geil (Canon)/Unbacked0 Nena.png|link=Nena (Canon)/Unbacked0 ZZ.png|link=ZZ (Canon)/Unbacked0 Enya.png|link=Enya Geil (Canon)/Unbacked0 Steely Dan.png|link=Steely Dan (Canon)/Unbacked0 Arabia Fats.png|link=Arabia Fats (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mannish Boy.png|link=Mannish Boy (Canon)/Unbacked0 Cameo.png|link=Cameo (Canon)/Unbacked0 MidlerFull.png|link=Midler (Canon)/Unbacked0 N'Doul.jpg|link=N'Doul (Canon)/Unbacked0 Oingo.png|link=Oingo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Boingo.png|link=Boingo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Anubis.png|link=Anubis (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mariah.png|link=Mariah (Canon)/Unbacked0 Alessi.jpg|link=Alessi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Daniel J. D'Arby.png|link=Daniel J. D'Arby (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pet Shop.png|link=Pet Shop (Canon)/Unbacked0 Telence.png|link=Telence T. D'Arby (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kenny G..png|link=Kenny G. (Canon)/Unbacked0 Vanilla Ice.jpg|link=Vanilla Ice (Canon)/Unbacked0 Nukesaku.png|link=Nukesaku (Canon)/Unbacked0 DIO (Manga).png|link=Dio Brando (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable Josuke (Part 4).png|link=Josuke Higashikata (Canon, Diamond Is Unbreakable)/Unbacked0 Jotaro (Part 4).png|link=Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Koichi.png|link=Koichi Hirose (Canon)/Unbacked0 Okuyasu.png|link=Okuyasu Nijimura (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rohan.png|link=Rohan Kishibe (Canon)/Unbacked0 Angelo.jpg|link=Anjuro Katagiri (Canon)/Unbacked0 Keicho Nijimura.png|link=Keicho Nijimura (Canon)/Unbacked0 Nijimura.png|link=Nijimura's Father (Canon)/Unbacked0 Akira.png|link=Akira Otoishi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tamami Kobayashi.png|link=Tamami Kobayashi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hazamada.png|link=Toshikazu Hazamada (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yukako.png|link=Yukako Yamagishi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tonio.png|link=Tonio Trussardi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Joseph Part 4.png|link=Joseph Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0 Achtung Baby.png|link=Shizuka Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0 Bug-Eaten.png|link=Bug-Eaten (Canon)/Unbacked0 Reimi prof.png|link=Reimi Sugimoto (Canon)/Unbacked0 Shigechi.png|link=Shigekiyo Yangu (Canon)/Unbacked0 Aya Tsuji.png|link=Aya Tsuji (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yoshihiro Kira.png|link=Yoshihiro Kira (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ken Oyanagi.png|link=Ken Oyanagi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yuya.png|link=Yuya Fungami (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mikitaka.png|link=Mikitaka Hazekura (Canon)/Unbacked0 Stray Cat.png|link=Stray Cat (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kanedaichi.png|link=Toyohiro Kanedaichi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Terunosuke.png|link=Terunosuke Miyamoto (Canon)/Unbacked0 Masazo Kinoto.png|link=Masazo Kinoto (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yoshikage Kira.png|link=Yoshikage Kira (Canon, Diamond Is Unbreakable)/Unbacked0 Part 5: Golden Wind Giorno Giovanna.png|link=Giorno Giovanna (Canon)/Unbacked0 Bruno.png|link=Bruno Bucciarati (Canon)/Unbacked0 Leone Abbacchio.png|link=Leone Abbacchio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Guido Mista.png|link=Guido Mista (Canon)/Unbacked0 Narancia.png|link=Narancia Ghirga (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pannacotta Fugo.png|link=Pannacotta Fugo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Trish Una.png|link=Trish Una (Canon)/Unbacked0 Coco Jumbo.png|link=Coco Jumbo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Polnareff P5.png|link=Jean Pierre Polnareff (Canon)/Unbacked0 Polpo.png|link=Polpo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mario Zucchero.png|link=Mario Zucchero (Canon)/Unbacked0 Sale.png|link=Sale (Canon)/Unbacked0 Formaggio.png|link=Formaggio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Illuso.jpg|link=Illuso (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pesci.png|link=Pesci (Canon)/Unbacked0 Prosciutto.png|link=Prosciutto (Canon)/Unbacked0 Melone.png|link=Melone (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ghiaccio.png|link=Ghiaccio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Risotto Nero.png|link=Risotto Nero (Canon)/Unbacked0 Squalo.png|link=Squalo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tiziano.png|link=Tiziano (Canon)/Unbacked0 Carne.png|link=Carne (Canon)/Unbacked0 Cioccolata.png|link=Cioccolata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Secco.png|link=Secco (Canon)/Unbacked0 Scolippi.png|link=Scolippi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Diavolo.png|link=Diavolo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 6: Stone Ocean Jolyne.png|link=Jolyne Cujoh (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jotaro (Part 6).png|link=Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Ermes.png|link=Ermes Costello (Canon)/Unbacked0 Emporio.png|link=Emporio Alniño (Canon)/Unbacked0 F.F..png|link=Foo Fighters (Canon)/Unbacked0 Weather Report-0.png|link=Weather Report (Canon)/Unbacked0 Anasui.jpg|link=Narciso Anasui (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gwess.png|link=Gwess (Canon)/Unbacked0 Lang Rangler.png|link=Lang Rangler (Canon)/Unbacked0 Guccio.png|link=Guccio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Westwood.png|link=Viviano Westwood (Canon)/Unbacked0 The Green Baby.png|link=The Green Baby (Canon)/Unbacked0 Put Back.png|link=Put Back (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rikiel.png|link=Rikiel (Canon)/Unbacked0 Donatello Versus.png|link=Donatello Versus (Canon)/Unbacked0 Enrico Pucci.png|link=Enrico Pucci (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 7: Steel Ball Run Johnny-0.jpg|link=Johnny Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gyro.png|link=Gyro Zeppeli (Canon)/Unbacked0 Diego Brando.png|link=Diego Brando (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hot Pants.png|link=Hot Pants (Canon)/Unbacked0 Lucy Steel.png|link=Lucy Steel (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jesus.png|link=Jesus (Canon, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)/Unbacked0 Sandman.png|link=Sandman (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pocoloco.png|link=Pocoloco (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mrs Robinson.png|link=Mrs. Robinson (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mountain Tim.png|link=Mountain Tim (Canon)/Unbacked0 Andre.png|link=Andre Boom Boom (Canon)/Unbacked0 Benjamin.png|link=Benjamin Boom Boom (Canon)/Unbacked0 L. A..png|link=L. A. Boom Boom (Canon)/Unbacked0 Oyecomova.png|link=Oyecomova (Canon)/Unbacked0 PPHK.png|link=Pork Pie Hat Kid (Canon)/Unbacked0 Dr Ferdinand.png|link=Dr. Ferdinand (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ringo.png|link=Ringo Roadagain (Canon)/Unbacked0 Blackmore.png|link=Blackmore (Canon)/Unbacked0 SugarMountaincolor.png|link=Sugar Mountain's Spring (Canon)/Unbacked0 Eleven Men.png|link=Eleven Men (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mike O.png|link=Mike O. (Canon)/Unbacked0 Wekapipo.png|link=Wekapipo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Magenta Magenta.png|link=Magenta Magenta (Canon)/Unbacked0 Axl RO.png|link=Axl RO (Canon)/Unbacked0 Disco.png|link=D-I-S-C-O (Canon)/Unbacked0 AU Diego.png|link=Diego Brando From Another Universe (Canon)/Unbacked0 Funny Valentine.png|link=Funny Valentine (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 8: JoJolion Josuke (Part 8).png|link=Josuke Higashikata (Canon, JoJolion)/Unbacked0 Kira (Part 8).png|link=Yoshikage Kira (Canon, JoJolion)/Unbacked0 Josefumi.png|link=Josefumi Kujo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yasuho Hirose.png|link=Yasuho Hirose (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rai Mamezuku.jpg|link=Rai Mamezuku (Canon)/Unbacked0 Joshu Higashikata.png|link=Joshu Higashikata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Norisuke Higashikata IV.png|link=Norisuke Higashikata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tsurugi Higashikata.png|link=Tsurugi Higashikata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jobin Higashikata.png|link=Jobin Higashikata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hato_Higashikata.png|link=Hato Higashikata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mitsuba.png|link=Mitsuba Higashikata (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ojiro.png|link=Ojiro Sasame (Canon)/Unbacked0 Kyo.png|link=Kyo Nijimura (Canon)/Unbacked0 Yotsuyu Yagiyama.png|link=Yotsuyu Yagiyama (Canon)/Unbacked0 Aisho.png|link=Aisho Dainenjiyama (Canon)/Unbacked0 Tamakidamo.png|link=Tamaki Damo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Hair Clip Rock Animal.png|link=Hair Clip Rock Animal (Canon)/Unbacked0 Doremifasolati_Do.png|link=Doremifasolati Do (Canon)/Unbacked0 Urban infobox.jpg|link=Urban Guerrilla (Canon)/Unbacked0 Wu Tomoki.png|link=Tomoki Wu (Canon)/Unbacked0 Spin-offs Absalom.png|link=Absalom (Canon)/Unbacked0 Michal.png|link=Michal (Canon)/Unbacked0 Ani.png|link=The Scribe Ani (Canon)/Unbacked0 Dead Man Questions Kira.png|link=Yoshikage Kira (Canon, Diamond Is Unbreakable)/Unbacked0 Cleansers.png|link=Cleansers (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Canon)/Unbacked0 Coniglio-0.png|link=Coniglio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Rigatoni.png|link=Rigatoni (Canon)/Unbacked0 Takuma.png|link=Takuma Hasumi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gucci Bag.png|link=Gucci Bag (Canon)/Unbacked0 Fugo.png|link=Pannacotta Fugo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Cannolo Murolo.png|link=Cannolo Murolo (Canon)/Unbacked0 Sheila E.png|link=Sheila E (Canon)/Unbacked0 Massimo Volpe.png|link=Massimo Volpe (Canon)/Unbacked0 Vittorio Cataldi.png|link=Vittorio Cataldi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Vladimit Kocaqi.png|link=Vladimir Kocaqi (Canon)/Unbacked0 Angelica Attanasio-0.png|link=Angelica Attanasio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Remote Romance.png|link=Remote Romance (Canon)/Unbacked0 Gucci Unicorn.png|link=Unicorn (Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI, Canon)/Unbacked0 Gods of the mountain.png|link=Gods of the Mountain (Canon)/Unbacked0 Jotaro_Kujo_EoH.png|link= Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Heaven Ascension DIO-0.png|link=Dio Brando (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Youma.png|link=Yoma Hashimoto (Canon)/Unbacked0 Dija Maker.png|link=Dija Maker (Canon)/Unbacked0 JoJosapiens.png|link=JoJosapiens (Canon)/Unbacked0 Weapons and Items Stand Arrow.png|link=Stand Arrows (Canon)/Unbacked0 Fanon Jouta.png|link=Jouta Kujo (Fanon)/Unbacked0 A-RA-KI-God.png|link=Hirohiko Araki (Fanon, 7th Stand User)/Unbacked0 Category:Unbacked0